


A Poem for Cherik

by Dorkangel



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Also the author, Charles too, Cherik - Freeform, Erik has some, FIXIT WITH BAD POETRY, M/M, Poetry, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel is red,<br/>Raven is blue,<br/>Peace was never an option,<br/>But I still love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem for Cherik

Cherik Poem

*Erik*

Azazel is red,  
Raven is blue,  
Peace was never an option,  
But I still love you.

My cape is purple,  
My helmet is red,  
You looked me in the eye and promised:  
"I am never getting inside that head."

My name is Magneto,  
I don't mean to joke,  
But what are you looking for, Charles?  
"I'm looking for hope."

*Charles*

Azazel is red,  
Raven is blue,  
We could still live in peace,  
Because I still love you.

So much blood on your hands,  
Staining them red,  
It scares me what I've seen,  
Inside of that head.

My name is Xavier,  
I don't want to fight,  
Beyond all of your darkness,  
I know there is light.

*Both*

Azazel is red,  
Raven is blue,  
The sentinels are here,  
No time to say 'I love you'.

In this dark future,  
I know it's too late,  
But we can go back,  
And we can change our fate.

Mutants aren't perfect,  
And neither am I,  
Our life won't be heaven,  
But please,  
Please,  
Just don't die.


End file.
